


She should have seen it coming

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amon and his henchmen decide to go visit Tenzin and Korra but face Pema instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She should have seen it coming

She should have seen it coming.

Really, it should have been expected, for she is after all:  
1) the wife of the only representant of the Air Nation,  
2) the one doing all the work at populating the aforementioned Air Nation,  
3) welcoming the Avatar in her home for her airbending training.

So when Amon and his henchmen burst in her home while she is trying to stand up, Pema completely ignores the people surrounding her in order to finish her manoeuver and prays that the waters don’t break.

It would be a little embarrassing.

She can’t help the little smile when she turns to face Amon. Nobody ever dares to touch a pregnant woman, and with the way the people seems to hesitate around her, nobody here will. Pema can see the doubt in the little waver of their hands, the wrong posture of their feet or their eyes looking for reassurance in their teammates. Gosh, she spent way too much time around Korra’s training ground.

When it becomes apparent that Amon is not going to talk first, Pema is a little upset. For all the boasting he does on the radio and the fact that he just broke into her house, the man can’t be arsed to even justify his presence. Men are all the same.

“If you are looking for Tenzin and Korra, I am afraid that they are outside looking for you.”

Amon’s eyes narrows a little behind his mask, visibly unhappy that his plans did not go the way he wanted.

“Let’s do some small talk while we wait for your husband, shall we?”

The question doesn’t ask for an answer. While Pema is distracted into staring Amon, he does a small sign with his hands that she can’t see. The wondrous effect it does is to make all the henchmen leave so they can have a private talk.

“I better find everything in place, or you’ll be responsible for your people stealing in my home.”

He chuckles at that.

“I promise you that everything will be where you left them.”

“Good.”

Pema sighs unhappily. Her back aches and all she wants is to sit some more. She doesn’t notice the way her hand moved to her back, which arched a little to relieve the pain. Amon, however, does if the way his eyes transfixed by her protuding belly tells anything.

“Why did you marry Tenzin?”

“Because I love him?”

Both adults do another round of staring each other, Amon’s expression concealed by his mask while Pema’s eyebrow is raised, underlining how stupid she thought the question was.

“You are the mother of three benders, don’t you wish for a non-bender?”

“I do.”

She hastily adds before he can use and twist her sentence: “I do wish for a normal child, only because I feel it will be less stressful for my husband and I to raise him or her. I wish for a normal child because I want one that will maybe look like me. But I do not care either way, I will love the baby all the same, bender or not. And if you ever think of raising your hand on one of my three benders, you will feel my wrath.”

He has nothing to say to that. Amon observes her as she moves around the room, picks up a broom and comes back to him. He looks at the broom she is handing him then back at her determined face.

“If you are going to stay around, be helpful and help a pregnant woman out.”

Amon does not try to argue and takes the broom.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles and summaries.  
> Posted for someone who requested it (originally posted on pastebin).  
> Kudos for the anons who beta-ed me.


End file.
